


The Garashir Hour

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Funny, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: Broadcast throughout the station, the host receives digitally input questions on a PADD from random residents and asks them to the couple on the couch.





	The Garashir Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun!

 

Host: Welcome to DS9's Q & A show staring Starfleet's favourite couple. Ask them anything!

 

First Question: What's the most annoying thing your partner does?

 

Julian: I'll go first. Garak has this funny little thing he does when he sleeps. You see, he doesn't like to sleep with any clothes on, and-

  
Garak: Julian! Don't tell them that!

 

  
(Audience laughs)


End file.
